On The Brink
by xiia
Summary: Parental!RoyEd.Everyone says Ed needs to be alone.Roy doesn't understand,so he goes with Ed to a cabin in the woods,and finds more than he wanted to.NOT YAOI. Rated just to be safe.
1. Cabin In The Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

_**Okay the italic are mostly flashbacks, they're very scattered.**_

Chapter One: Cabin in the Woods

Riza Hawkeye drove the car smoothly down the road. Roy Mustang stared into the back seat where Edward Elric looked out the window. The fifteen year-old had a solemn look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to look after him?" Riza asked, still keeping her eyes on the road.

" He's hurt. How bad could it be? I mean, I can't help but feel sorry for him." Roy answered. That was the full truth. Roy also knew what it was like. Depression, not knowing why it turned out that way, and giving up on life. Yes an all to familiar path.

" I just cant imagine losing every thing in a split second." Riza said with sympathy in her voice. Then adding. "It must have been rough." The three remained silent the rest of the way.

The gloomy sky and sticky air made the woods seem so eerie. Roy and Edward would be staying here.

"_We think that the best thing for him is to be secluded." The doctor said. "We'll send him to an old cabin out in the woods." Partly listening, Roy looked at Edward Elric and Maria Ross. Maria was trying to comfort him. The boy had a sad look on his face. He was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. He could tell one thing. Edward was a mess._

"_No. I'll go with him. If he tries to kill himself, I'll stop him." _

"You haven't said a word since we left." Roy said turning to Edward.

" Do you _need_ me to talk."The blonde replied sarcastically. Roy couldn't believe it. Here he was trying to help Edward, but he was being so cold.

" You're just upset and taking it out on me."

" How do you know what I feel?!" Edward yelled the picked up his cup of tea and taking a sip.

" I don't! If you'd just talkI'd know then I could help you.!" Roy yelled his anger rising.

" **_Shut up! You don't know anything so just SHUT UP!_**"The boy yelled loudly, throwing the cup at Royhitting him on the hand. Edward's expression changed. Roy was shocked. Where did that come from. The shorter boy's eyes were wide, as if he could really understand what he had done. " Oh my God. I am so sorry." He said staring at Roy's injured hand.

" It's fine." Roy said getting up and walking toward the kitchen to find a towel or something to stop the bleeding.

" _Sometimes I wish you'd just die!" The younger one yelled. With tears in his eyes the older one yelled "Sometimes you're so annoying!" With that the younger one left the room. _

" _Stop! Please come back!" The older one called fighting back the urge to cry. It was pointless because later on he would. _

_**A/N: This may be boring at first, but. . . Omg it sucks!**_


	2. A Call From Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

"_You idiot. . . . . You stupid idiot. . . ." Edward stammered. He raised his hand to wipe away a tear. It started to rain. Awe, sweet rain, just like in all the books. Yes, he had read plenty. "S-sorry. So sorry." He stammered quietly. _

_Chapter Two: A call from Brother._

" It was so strange. He just started freaking out over nothing. We don't get along that well, but God." Roy said looking at his hand. The cut wasn't that bad. The worst part was how he got it.

" Well, you know how it feels to lose someone. He's probably just upset." Maes Hughessaid over the phone. " Anyway, how long are you staying there?"

" Just a little over a month. I don't know if I can take him for that long."

One hour later. . .

_Scratch. . . . Scratch . . . . . Scratch. . . . _

For the past hour after being on the phone with Maes, that sound was repeating itself. The wind had been blowing pretty good, Roy had figured it was a tree scraping the roof. Now the strong wind had stopped, and he wondered what it really was. Folding down the page of the book he had been reading, he set it on the floor and listened. It sounded as if it was coming from Edward's room.

Closing the door quietly, Edward walked down the dark hall. He felt something catch his foot. Gasping, he fell to the ground. Hoping, no, _praying_, that Roy didn't hear him. Surprised by what he had tripped over. _The phone cord_? He thought. The phone rang. Shocked, Edward stared at the cord in his hand. He picked up the phone quickly. "H-hello?"

" _Edward?_" His brother's voice came out nearly drown out by the static.

" A- Al?" Edward asked hopefully.

" _What's wrong?_" Alphonse asked. Strange enough, his voice had little concern.

" Nothing. I'm just so happy to hear from you." Edward said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"_You can find me. . ._"

" What?"

" _You just have to listen to the voice._" As Alphonse said that, Edward's eyes went wide.

" But, I'm. . . Scared."

" _Be careful, or someone will find what you've done. . ."_

" Call me back sometime."

The straight line was small. Roy moved his hand along it. _Did Ed do this? _Roy asked himself. "Get out." Someone behind him said. Roy gasped and turned around to see Edward. " What are you doing?" The short boy asked.

" Well, uh, I. . . ." Roy was shocked.

" Whatever. . ."

" _Move! Please Al! Move!"_

A/N: Weird, huh? It seems a little like a first one. This is the fastest I've ever updated. Remember I am not very good at this so please be gentle. It's not as good as the first one. . .


	3. The Truth About Alphonse

Disclaimer: **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I'm not typing this disclaimer again.**

**I used names way to much in this chapter. Sorry.** **Really confusing.**

" _Al! Where are you?! Al?!" Edward called to his brother. He made the corner. _

" _Please don't move, Edward Elric." A man said. The gun was pointed straight_ _at Alphonse. _

" _Move! Please Al! Move!" Edward yelled. The gun fired._

Chapter Three: The Truth About Alphonse

Two weeks. Two weeks and Roy had seen Edward only when he came out of his room for food. The sun had fallen, and Roy walked next to Edward's room.

" Really." He heard Edward say. " I'm sorry. I didn't know." Roy opened the door.

" Who were you talking to?" Shocked, Edward replied.

" I wasn't talking to anyone. You're hearing voices." The boy said nervously. Looking over Edward's shoulder, Roy saw fourteen lines carved onto the wall. Catching his gaze, Edward stepped over, blocking Roy's sight of the wall. When he turned to leave, Edward gasped. Roy turned to the, for some reason, frightened boy. " I. . . . I think I'm going to bed." He said quietly.

Six hours later. Three 'o' clock AM

The door slammed. _What was that?_ Roy thought. The house fell silent. _I was probably just dreaming._ He heard footsteps. Walking out of his bedroom, Roy saw Edward run out the front door. He ran afterhim. The wind was blowing hard. It was pitch black. Luckily Edward's bright hair was easy to see. He ran into the woods. " Edward, Stop! Where are you going?!" Roy called. He saw Edward trip. _Yes!_ He thought. He grabbed Edward's left arm. " What the hell are you doing?!"

" He's here!" The blonde cried.

" Who?"

" Al. Al's here!"

" No,"

"_Move! Please Al! Move!" The gun fired._

" Edward,"

_The bullet destroyed Alphonse's blood seal. " No!" Edward cried._

" Alphonse is . . ."

" _You can't bring him back." Roy told Edward._

" Alphonse is dead. He can't be here. Wait, is that who you were talking to?"

" Shut up. . . . You don't know anything so just . . . . . Shut up. . ." Edward said as he started to cry.

"_Wake up. . . . It's it to wake up. . . ."_

" Shut up. You're not real." Edward said.

" _Oh really? So you're crazy?_"

" No, just in denial."

" _I'm right here._" Edward felt a small breeze on his face. "_Can't you feel me?_" He couldn't hold it in.

" Al, why do you haunt me like this?" He moved his hand in the air. Trying to feel Alphonse again.

" _You let me die."_

" No, I . . . . I just. . . ."

" _Face it. This is what you wanted. You have no worries now."_

" Al, I. . . ."

" Think about it. Why would they want him to be secluded unless they thought he was unstable." Roy said more to himself than to Maes. _Scratch. . . Scratch. . . . _That sound was driving him crazy.

" That's it. I have to stop this." Roy said again, more to himself.

12:00 AM,

All that Roy took into Edward's room was a lit match. The door creaked open. Edward was asleep, dried tears stained his face. His pillow looked wet. He must have cried himself to sleep. This time sixteen lines were on the wall. _He's counting how long we're here_. Roy thought. He turned to leave, but something unusual. A notebook sat next to Edward. He reached for it.

" No. . . ." He heard the boy mutter. Roy felt fear fill his body.

" I. . . . . . I won't. . . . . ." He muttered. Then Roy figured out that the boy wasn't asleep. Edward flinched, and opened his eyes wide. Roy just starred, unable to understand. "Colonel?" The frighted boy asked weakly. He nodded.

" I'm scared. . . ."

Roy knew for sure. He was going to read the notebook.

_A/N: This is not very good. It's almost over._ _Uh It's okay, I guess. . . Tell me if I'm updating to quick. Some one told me if you update to quick people stop reading it. . . Don't ask how the guy with the gun knew about Al's blood seal, let's say it's. . . . ENVY!  
_


	4. The Notebook

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. The words without **bold** are what Alphonse said.

_Chapter Four:_ _Notebook_

Ed came out of his room even less now, as if he knew Roy wanted to read that book. The scratching sound started again. If he had to hear that sound one time he was going to scream! Sometimes Roy would walk up to Edward's room. It was always a little quiet, but today the large house was so quiet, it felt so empty, Roy thought his thoughts would echo! Except that persistent scratching sound! For a second he forgot someone else was living there. As if just to respond to the last comment, Roy heard the sound of foot steps. It was Ed. Roy looked over to him. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Edward's hair was falling out of his braid, his skin was so pale it looked like months since he'd gone in the sun. His eyes and hair looked very dark compared to his skin. He looked like he had been crying.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"For a walk." The younger boy said, trying to sound strong, but failing miserably. He started to walk past Roy.

"Ed," The boy turned and looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. Edward forced a smile.

"Of course." He said leaving. He watched Ed go. From the view he had, it looked as if he was walking straight into the sunset. Roy prayed Edward wasn't planing on doing something crazy. Nervously he walked up the stairs and into Ed's room. The notebook was in the same place. He saw it in a few nights ago. Roy opened it. It looked almost like a journal. Each page had a date on it. The first page was the day of Al's funeral.

"_**Don't worry. I'm here for you Edward.**_"

"_But I don't know you."_

"_**Yes you do.**_"

The next page was the day was when they first arrived here.

"_**How long?**__"_

"_What?"_

"_**How long until Mustang's out of the picture?"**_

'That explains the carvings on the wall.' Roy thought. They all seemed like conversations. On one page Ed talked on the phone with someone said they were Al.

"_**Kill him"**_

So many pages of these two words. Roy flipped through the pages, "_**Kill Mustang"**_ The words were so big they took up the whole page. The words were written in a strange color. He touched it, Roy's eyes widened, and his heart began to race. The huge words were written in blood. Looking down he saw the bed had blood on it, even the floor had blood on it. The sight turned Roy's stomach inside-out. "Oh my God. . . ." He said.

" Roy!" He heard Edward call. For a second Roy thought he was going to faint. He walked down the stairs.

"Ed, we have to talk."

" About what?" Roy was silent. "I don't have time for this." Edward said walking back up the stairs. Roy grabbed Ed's left sleeve. A ripping sound filed the air. He starred in shock. A huge cut went all the way up Edward's arm.

_A/N: Weird. . . . Sorry about the cliffhanger. . . . That chapter had me getting nervous. But I'm the writer. I don't matter. So if you don't review, Ed gets cut again._


	5. Painted Red Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

A/N: Don't take that the wrong way(you'll know after you read it)

_Chapter Five:_ _Painted Red Sky._

Roy stared for only a few second before grabbing Ed's arm.

"How? How did you get this!?" Roy yelled demandingly. Ed looked scared.

"I got it in the woods!" He was almost sure he could hear Ed's heart pounding, or maybe it was his own.

" Tell me the truth!" Roy demanded. He could tell when Edward was lying. Tears now streamed down Ed's face.

"It was Al! He did it!"

"Don't lie to me! Alphonse is dead!" Roy's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Did you do this to yourself?"

" I'm sorry . . . " Edward said, crying.

"What? What the hell did you do!?" Roy then realized.

"No. . . . ." Ed hit Roy as hard as he could with his auto-mail hand. The pills he had planed on giving, he just tossed on the floor. He reached into Roy's pocket, and pulled a box out matches out. He walked outside grabbed the leaves he had gone into the woods to get. Throwing them into the house, he wondered if he should stay and die too. It would stop Alphonse from torturing him any longer. Sighing sadly, Edward lit the match

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The smell of smoke welcomed Roy, as he woke. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened. '_He's going to burn the house down!_' Roy couldn't think of what to do. This house was completely made of wood. It would go up in seconds. Roy coughed, if he didn't get out of there soon, he was dead. He had to find an out. Blinded by the smoke, he finally made it to a wall. He felt himself growing weaker. He rubbed his hands on the wall. Then he felt something that made his heart soar with happiness. A window. He kicked the window until it broke, he'd prefer his life to a few cuts. He crawled out the window. Outside, he tried to catch his breath. '_I should be safe for a while. . . ._' He thought.

"I'm Sorry." Roy turned to see Edward. "He said he'd leave me forever, if I didn't do it."

"Ed, this person isn't Al." Roy said, not mad at Ed. Feeling sorry for him.

"Then who is it?"

"It's _you_!"

"What do you mean? It's Al! I heard him! I wouldn't what to hurt you!" Edward was mad now.

"Yes you would. After Al died, I told you there was no way to bring him back. You never forgave me. You couldn't let your brother go. Since you were mad at me and you wanted Al back, since you were on the brink of insanity, you made him up, and convinced yourself he _was _real." The only sound now, was the fire crackling. Roy wasn't as native to think only the house would burn.

" We have to get out of here." He said. Roy started off, almost positive Edward would follow him. But he didn't, he stayed right there.

"Colonel, I'm not coming. I. . . . . . I want to end it."

"Don't be stupid Ed. You have to come."

" but I"

" I'm not saying as a commanding officer, I'm saying it as an adult to a child, now come." Roy put his hand out. Edward grabbed his hand, and was pulled out of danger.

Off on a tall hill over the woods the fire spread quickly. They stood in silence, watching the fire spread.

"Roy," The words shocked him. Only about five times in his life had he heard Ed address him by his real name. It was always colonel or Mustang, but this time he said Roy. At that Edward collapsed into Roy's arms. "Thank you." He said crying, and for the first time in four years, finally letting the pain out. The Flame Alchemist just let Ed cry, while they sat under a painted red sky.

A/N: Okay, I'm thinking a sequel(maybe) and an alternate ending, tell me which one you like.I now it kind of sucks. and I'll get the alternate ending up ASAP.


End file.
